


Reading The Lighting Thief

by AndromedaDanae



Series: Reading Pecry Jackson and Hero's of Olympus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaDanae/pseuds/AndromedaDanae
Summary: The gods along with a few demigods read the lightning thief





	Reading The Lighting Thief

_thinking_

"Talking" 

**the text from the books and letters**

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus. They both belong to Rick Riordan

* * *

  **Percy** **PoV**

 

I had just fell on to my bed when there was a bright light. When the light faded  I was standing on Olympus in front of the Olympian council. Thalia said "Why were we summoned father?"

* * *

**Zeus PoV**

_Why did that demigod call me father._ Who are you and why did you interrupt the council of the gods? "Lord Zeus you did not summon us." said the female demigod with blonde hair. Then all of a sudden the bright light appeared again and when it dissappered a book was left behind and it had a letter on top. Apollo said "its a book with a letter." I picked up the book and the letter.  **Dear gods, goddesses, and** **demigods,**

**I have sent five demigods back in time to read the books about the future for the gods and goddesses, and past for the demigods.The demigods are not to be harmed.**

**Sincerely, AndromedaDanae P.S. the demigods are to introduce themselves with only their first and last name** , I read to everyone.

* * *

**3rd Person PoV**

"My name is Thalia" the female demigod with black hair said, "I don't use my last name."

"My name is Annabeth Chase" the blonde demigod said.

"My name is Percy Jackson" said the demigod who was obviously a seaweed brain.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo" said the only male demigod who hadn't introduced themselves yet.

"My name is Hazel Levesque" said the remaining demigod.

"We shall start the first book, it is called The Lighting Thief. "


End file.
